


you call me home to breathe again.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: "Tolong aku." Ed memberikan hal yang lebih baik.(untuk event #GarisMiring)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** gotham tv series ialah milik dc, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **p.s:** akhirnya aku menemukan kapal slash di fandom ini (gyay). anyway, meskipun rada spoiler buat episode 2x09, di ar ini tidak ada ms. kringle \o/

_“Tolong aku—“_

.

.

.

Bunyi sendok berdenting menghiasi flatnya.

Sesekali Ed menoleh, melihat sosok pemuda yang tidur tenang di atas ranjang. Pengaruh obat-obat penghilang rasa sakit, Ed memaklumi. Di hari itu, tidak ada racauan-racauan setengah sadar dari bibir sang pemuda. Tidak ada juga dendang lagu opera yang melantun efek igauan. Pemuda itu, Oswald, tidur dengan nyenyak dan damai untuk pertama kalinya. Melihatnya membuat Ed mengulum senyum.

 _Bersenang-senang_ dengan pisau dan anak buah Galavan sebelum ini memang cukup untuk membuat Oswald membaik, membuat hati Oswald ringan kembali. Pemuda itu tidak lagi mencoba untuk berlari. Pemuda itu tidak lagi sendu teringat ibunda yang sudah mati. Pemuda itu perlahan bangkit, pemuda itu mencoba bangkit.

Kembali menjadi Oswald Cobblepot, menjadi Penguin—pemuda berdarah dingin yang ia kagumi.

.

.

.

_“Tolong aku—“_

_Adalah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Oswald sebelum jatuh pingsan. Ed tertegun, niatan untuk membunuh pemuda itu lenyap seketika tatkala melihat kondisi Oswald. Luka parah. Darah. Dilemparkannya gergaji itu ke tanah, dengan terburu-buru, ia berjongkok. Memeriksa keadaan Oswald, menempelkan dua jemarinya pada nadi sang pemuda. Buruk. Denyut nadi itu melemah. Pernapasannya tak teratur. Lebih buruk. Ia tak membawa peralatan medis._

_Tangannya merangkul erat tubuh Oswald yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum berlari menembus kegelapan hutan. Mengabaikan apapun termasuk jantungnya yang berpacu._

_Ia dapat mengurusi dua jenazah itu kelak._

.

.

.

“Kau tak mau berubah pikiran, eh?”

Oswald mengulum senyum sebelum menyeruput teh hangat. Ed menggeleng, mata tak berpaling pada lawan bicara. Kata, “Tidak,” yang terlontar dengan aksen perpaduan antara riang dan kaku tak ayal membuat Oswald mendengus geli. Denting cangkir tatkala diletakkan di atas piring menghiasi sebelum ia mulai berkata, dengan senyum tertarik lebar.

“Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padamu sebelumnya.” Kata-kata Oswald cepat, paham bahwa Ed menangkap. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mata Oswald berkilat. “Jangan menyesal.”

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tidak. Ed tidak akan menyesal.

Tidak mungkin menyesal ketika Oswald memberikannya hal yang lebih baik (dan menyenangkan) daripada kesenangan merenggut nyawa orang dan kesenangan memecahkan teka-teki sulit siaran radio lokal.

_“I won’t, Mr. Penguin.”_

Oswald tertawa setelahnya. Tangannya menepuk meja. Ikrar untuk saling membantu satu sama lain (dalam senang dan dalam genangan darah orang) sudah tersirat.

Ed Nygma memberikan Oswald hal yang lebih baik dibandingkan sekedar pertolongan pertama.

Kekuatan untuk bangkit dari reruntuhan kerajaannya yang musnah.

Dan _rumah_. Pertama kalinya setelah ibunya tiada. Pertama kalinya, ada orang selain ibunya yang _menerima_ eksistensinya.

* * *

**fin.**

 


End file.
